The Crossroads
by l.jaso10
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet in a peculiar bookstore with a magical secret. (I don't own Glee or any of the book titles). One-shot story.


In Manhattan, New York there is a bookstore called The Crossroads. It's a small shop with a small coffee maker in the back near four small round tables. People come in to read and drink their coffees, taking a break from their hectic lifestyles. There isn't another place that sells coffee like this. People have speculated a secret ingredient but no one knows for sure. Even more bizarre than the fabulous coffee is that everyone who comes into the shop leaves with a book. Not just any ordinary book. The book has a hand written inscription on the inside which always comes true. Not sometimes, and not like a fortune cookie. It ALWAYS comes true. The owner of the store, a short small balding man with a large beard, has been asked several times if he was the writer of the inscriptions. He has always insisted that the writings were there when he inherited the books from his grandfather. No one has complained since the inscriptions were always good things that brought fortune, happiness, and love into people's lives. So why didn't everyone just keep coming back for more books and more fortunes? The only rule of the bookstore was that you were only allowed one book and one book only. People who bought two or more books, even people who had tried to rob the store, had found out that the inscriptions did not come true for them. The book would just be an ordinary book then. So everyone who had come into the bookstore to buy a book followed the rules and if they ever came back, it was only for the coffee. Never to buy another book. The secrets of the bookstore were obviously discussed amongst friends and colleagues so people around the world ended up coming to the bookstore. Some days, there was a larger crowd than normal. However, the bookstore remained small. While tourists were attracted to its location, many did not enter or they did enter but left quickly once they bought their books. The Crossroads had only ever sold one book with a negative inscription. So negative that the man who had bought the book ended up in a mental asylum. The story had spread and the owner had merely stated that it was just writing and could happen again. He could not be held reliable as it was just a book. There was nothing that could be done or said so people were weary as they did not want to end up with that one negative inscription themselves. And that's the story of the bookstore, The Crossroads.

Kurt Hummel, 26 years old living alone in a large New York apartment and working full time as editor at Vogue, was running late. He was supposed to grab a coffee from the shop near his house but it had been under renovation so he was forced to stop at the next coffee shop he saw. He had heard The Crossroads was a bookstore but that it sold coffee as well so he went for it. When he entered, his eyes went to the coffee maker and he got to work. His eyes were searching for the sugar packets when he noticed a curly head of hair right next to him holding the packets. He patiently waited for the boy to finish so he could grab some.

"Sorry, do you need the sugar?" The boy asked.

"Oh yeah, but don't worry I'll wait."

"Here." The boy handed over the packets to Kurt.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I won't know how many to put in the coffee until my boss texts me back. He changes his mind every day, it's infuriating."

Kurt laughed, "That's annoying. Thank goodness the only person I have to get coffee for anymore is me. I hated getting coffee for others."

The boy smiled, "Me too. You would think that once you become a lawyer there would be interns getting your coffee but I guess not."

"Oh so you're a lawyer? Wow, I didn't know lawyers had to get coffee for their bosses."

"Yeah, you do if your boss is your dad and insists that you bring him coffee."

"Ah, so a family business type deal-io."

The boy started laughing and running a hand through his curly soft hair. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

They smiled at each other and Kurt had forgotten he was actually late. Oh well he didn't actually _have_ to be there for another hour at the latest. The boy was very attractive. Soft hazel eyes, curly hair, and he was wearing a suit with a checkered tie holding a briefcase.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand. Maybe if he played his cards right, Kurt would have a date for Friday night…if said boy was even gay.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine shook Kurt's hand and added, "Are you running late for work or something? I saw you hustling to get in here."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah but I don't have to be there for another hour. I was just worried about traffic and lines at the shop but it's pretty quiet today." Then something struck him. "Wait. Blaine Anderson? As in Andersons Law Firm?"

"The very one."

Kurt's head dropped and mouth widened. Andersons Law Firm was a very well-known agency making millions ever since they defended a boy who was brutally murdered in a hate crime stabbing here in the city. The boy was a gay teen who was jumped by ten older men. The Andersons had locked away all ten of them and given them life sentences. It was a huge deal and the Andersons had since been involved in lots of other high profile cases. Kurt was highly impressed. That would definitely explain Blaine's pricey looking suit.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Your cases are always on the news."

Blaine looked down, "Yeah ever since the Michael case, it's been pretty busy with clients."

"Is Michael the boy who—"Kurt couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yeah. I took it pretty personally since I'm gay too and this really could have happened to anyone including myself. So my dad let me take the case."

"That's really brave of you. Good job though, you succeeded in making the streets a safer place for me as well as others." Kurt knew he was trying to slyly slip in that he was gay so Blaine would know.

"That's good to hear." Blaine gave him a flirty smile and stepped closer. "So now do I get to hear about your job?"

"I'm an editor at Vogue."

"No way! That's so cool! I read Vogue all the time." Blaine had jumped enthusiastically causing Kurt to start laughing.

An elderly looking man walked toward the two men holding a ratted copy of a book Kurt couldn't see the name of. "Are you boys looking for a book to go with your coffee?" He asked in a sweet old man voice.

Kurt waved a hand to signal no, "Just the coffee. Although I might come back for a book or two."

"No! I mean we have a rule, one book per customer. And I know you'll like this book young man." The man held up the book for Kurt. Kurt was startled when the old man shouted 'no' but decided to check out the book. _A Streetcar Named Desire._ Kurt did like that book. He remembered reading it in high school but couldn't really recall the entire plot. It was only $8 so he might as well buy it.

"I've read it before but it wouldn't hurt to re-read it. I'll take it, thank you." Kurt smiled happily at the old man. Blaine walked with Kurt toward the registrar.

"I'm glad you're taking the risk." The old man eyed Kurt as he rang up the book.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged an odd look but continued smiling. Old people were a little strange sometimes.

"Thank you. I can't wait to read it." Kurt continued his ever so polite attitude and was about to turn toward Blaine when the old man spoke again.

"And now we should find something for this young lad." He looked at Blaine with questioning eyes.

"I would love to find a new book to read however if your rule still stands, I've actually bought a book from here before." Blaine answered.

"Oh dear. Do you mind me asking how many books you've bought from here?"

"Just the one. It was _The Great Gatsby."_

"Oh okay. That's a good one. You should re-read it. I'm sure you'll find something you've missed." The old man actually smiled and the walked away.

"Well that was…ominous." They both laughed and walked back toward the sugar packets. "Still waiting for your boss?"

"Yeah, at this rate I might be here for another half hour. If you're not busy do you want to grab a seat?"

"Sure." True that Kurt should probably get going but he wasn't going to turn down Blaine.

They snatched a table near the coffee maker and sat down across from each other.

"So have you actually read that book?" Blaine nodded toward Kurt's new book.

"I have…in high school. But I remember I liked it so who knows, maybe it'll be interesting all over again. Or I could watch the movie. Marlon Brando you know." Kurt winked at Blaine hoping his flirting was working.

"It's a great book, I loved it. That was kind of weird how he approached us though. I wonder if it's some sort of method to get people to buy books instead of just coffee."

"Maybe, I've never heard of this place before today actually."

"I love it here. There's been this story, kind of a mystery really, that when you buy a book here with a transcription in it, it'll come true."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"No lie! There's stories of people who have gained fortune and love just from buying a book at this very store." Blaine seemed convinced that it was true.

"That's preposterous! It's probably just a coincidence. You can't actually believe it…do you?" It seemed so ridiculous to Kurt. A book giving you fortune like some magical object.

"Well…I mean obviously I wish it to be real because then you can buy a book here and be set. But I don't know if it's true or not. The book I bought didn't have anything written inside. Just the story. It was kind of a letdown. I bought it 3 years ago and I've waited to see if maybe I could get another book but I haven't yet. "

"Didn't you check if there was something written inside before you bought it?"

Blaine started laughing, "Kurt look at your book."

Confused, Kurt obliged and took his book out of the bag. It was packaged brown wrapping paper with the title just written on the front. It was tied with a bow so you couldn't see inside. "That's…odd. Why would they do that? What if you buy a book thinking it's one thing just to open it and see it's something else?"

"Well I doubt that's ever happened but I'm sure they have some sort of return policy. You should open yours now and see what's written inside!" Blaine seemed enthusiastic and while Kurt didn't believe in any of this, he was curious to see what was written. He unwrapped it and opened the book up to the front cover. There was something written in cursive.

 _He's the one. Don't doubt it._

Well. If only there was a 'he' in his life. Then maybe Kurt could be more excited.

"Very telling. So, is it talking about your boyfriend?" Blaine was leaning forward starring at the script.

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "No, I'm definitely single. See! It's mumbo jumbo. Nothing to it. It's like the fortune cookies you get at Panda Express."

"It could mean for the future, you never know." Just then, Blaine's phone started chiming. "Ah, that'll be the old man. I better get going. He needs his coffee or he'll be useless."

Kurt felt a sudden wave of disappointment. "Of course. I should get going too."

"Well it was really nice to meet you Kurt. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." They shared a smile and went their separate ways. Kurt just left the shop when he felt a sudden wave of courage pour over him. He walked right back into the shop toward Blaine who was pouring three packets of sugar into the coffee cup.

"Blaine!"

Blaine looked up startled, "Hey Kurt, did you forget something?" He turned his head toward the table looking for whatever Kurt forgot.

"Yeah, your phone number." He felt ridiculous. "Oh my god that was so cliché. If you don't want to give it to me, I totally understand."

Blaine was staring at Kurt with a goofy grin and wide eyes, "I'd love to."

Kurt looked up from staring at his shoes and saw the light in Blaine's eyes. He handed Blaine his phone. Once he handed it back to Kurt, he added, "I look forward to hearing from you Kurt." Blaine gave his arm a slight squeeze before he left the shop. Kurt stared down at his phone with a huge grin. He smiled even harder when he saw what Blaine had saved his name as. 'The one.'

When Blaine got home after an incredible day thinking about Kurt Hummel, he went straight to his bookshelf and opened his copy of _The Great Gatsby._ There, written on the cover was: _True love is a waiting game._

Sitting on his stool in The Crossroads shop, the old man eyed the two boys as they left one after the other. Handing the slightly taller boy that book had been something he'd been looking forward to. He knew that even if he hadn't given those boys their books, they'd still have found one another. Their destiny to be together was inevitable. He smiled to himself as he thought about the shorter boy who would go home to find his inscription for the first time.


End file.
